We Were Named This Because
by xxxNam-niCxxx
Summary: Ever wondered why some of the characters in wonderland were named the names they have now? well Alice do, and she decided to ask some of the wonderland characters just that
1. Dee and Dum

**A/N: Hi there, this is my first story for this category, it's also a bit random, so I hope that I did ok in it. But other than that, I hope you will like the story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alice blinked a bit and stared at the two look alike boys in front of her.

It was just like any other day in wonderland. Alice was walking around, when she found herself at the hatters mansion. She was going to ask Blood if she cloud borrow some books again, but just like the other time, he was not there. The only ones who where there, was the bloody Twins, and of course once the boys see Alice, they both ran straight to her. Dee and Dum both smiled at Alice, both holding onto her arms, asking her to play with them. Of course Alice, being someone who can't resist to the pleads that the boys were making, as well as the innocent looks on their faces, Alice agreed to play with them.

Now here she is, sitting on the couch in Dee and Dum's room. The boys were once again, looking through the supplies of weapons that they had, and was showing it off to Alice. Alice, of course, was really amazed with the weapons, in fact, at the moment, she was just hoping that the twins won't decide to use a certain weapon on her, like they tried to do so, the other time.

But also, as the boys continued to do so, Alice began to wonder about something that had ever since she got to wonderland. Some of the people here had weird names. Like, she wonder why, Blood was named Blood, of course the name fits him. Why Growland was named _Mary_ Growland, and so on such.

The names, Dee and Dum, got Alice wondering as well.

Dee and Dum continued to show Alice, their weapons, when they both realized that Alice was not paying attention to them. The boys both frowned, and looked at each other.

"Alice-onee san?" they both asked, getting Alice's attention. She looked back at them.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at the identical boys.

"Are we boring you?" Dee asked staring at Alice, with an innocent look on his face. "If we are, then we're sorry for being boring" Dum asked afterword's, having the same innocent look, as his twin brother has.

Alice blinked a bit and then smiled softly, shaking her head. "You guys aren't boring me" she said, patting them both on the head.

Dee and Dum blinked "Then why do you look like your mind was wondering off?" they asked at the same time. "Don't you like seeing our treasures?" Dee asked, pouting. "Don't you like, playing with us?" Dum asked also pouting. Both of the bloody twins looked like they were going to cry, and that caused Alice to sigh.

"Sorry, it's just that I was wondering about something" she admitted sighing again. The bloody twins blinked again. They stood up from sitting on the ground and each then sat on either side of Alice.

"What were you wondering about Onee-san?" Dum asked

"Yea, what were you wondering about?" Dee repeated.

Alice blinked and then shrugged. She had been wondering about their names, yet never bothered to ask anyone. Maybe she can ask the twins.

"Well I was wondering" she started as the boys looked at her intensely, waiting for Alice's reply. "Why are your names Dee and Dum?" she asked them, looking at the boys.

Dee and Dum looked at each other and then pouted at Alice "onee-san doesn't like our names?" they asked her, still pouting.

Alice waved her hands in front of her, in defense. "No no no, that's not it" she said shaking her head. "It's just; I never heard of someone named Dee or Dum before back at my world" she said.

The bloody twins blinked a bit and then cocked their heads towards the side "really?" they both asked at the same time.

Alice nodded her head, a bit embarrassed for having to ask them that.

The boys blinked a bit and then looked at each other. They knew the reason on why they were named the names that they have gotten. They both began to think of the reason, because it had been awhile since they have been told it, and so they were trying to remember it. Once they did, the boys began to look a laugh.

Alice stared at them, wondering why both of the bloody twins had started laughing out of nowhere. Maybe it they were both stared laughing because of the question Alice had just asked? No, that can't be it, since before, they both were pouting at her, asking of she hated their names.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked, looking at Dum and then at Dee. They both stopped laughing and looked back at her.

"Do you really want to know why we were named the names we have gotten?" asked Dee, still smiling.

Alice nodded her head.

"Do you really?" Dum asked and Alice nodded her head again.

"Do you **REALLY**?" Both boys asked and Alice began to become annoyed at them.

"Yes, I **REALLY** want to know" Alice said, now annoyed at the twins. Dee and Dum grinned at each other and then looked back at their onee-san.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(FLASH BACK)**

_Blood was sitting peacefully on his chair drinking tea and reading one of his books. While he did so, Elliot was fixing and rearranging things for Blood._

_On another chair, there sat two little identical boys who you can tell the difference by the eye color. One had red eyes, while the other, had blue eyes. You can tell that they were a role holder, because of the fact that they had eyes. Also since the fact that they are twins, you can tell that their role, here in wonderland, would be the tweedle twins, or in other words, the bloody twins._

_Both boys were only one years old and yet they still didn't have a name yet. When they were both born, since they had eyes, their parents had given them to the hatter's family to live in. Being someone like Blood, he wouldn't really waste his time in thinking of a name for someone, let alone a name for two someone's. _

_So here are the twins, who haven't been named yet. At the moment it didn't even matter anyways, because they haven't learned to talk much, and they were still learning how to walk and use a weapon properly._

_Everyone in the room continued to do what they were doing, when the little twin with blue eyes got off the chair he was in. Once he was off, the little boy helped his brother off. Once his red eyes twin was down, both tweedles left the room, without Blood or Elliot noticing._

_Both boys crawled around the mansion, looking for something to do. They were bored so they both decided to wonder around a bit. Even if they are babies, they knew that the other two won't care or notice that they were gone._

_As the twins crawled around a bit more, Intel they decided to stop. In front of them was a television. Both boys stared at it, as if they didn't know what it was. Then again, being the age that they were, the boys might not know what it was anyways._

_The twin with the red eyes blinked a bit and then tired to stand up. Using the support of the table, the television was on; the boy was able to stand. As he was doing so, the blue eye's twin stayed sitting, looking at his younger brother, wondering what he was doing._

_The red eyes twin then moved a bit and pressed a button on the TV. Next thing that happened, the TV turned on. The boy, who had turned it on, sat down on the floor next to his brother. After that they both began to stare at what they were giving._

_Shown on the screen, was a man with a big hat, riding on a horse. He as well had a gun in his hands and looked like he was shooting. The man, also looked as if he was chasing someone. Soon enough, gun shots were being heard, as well as some sound that sounded like music was heard and both of the twins started smiling and giggling, while clapping their hands. They both got into watching the show._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Blood was still reading, while drinking his tea, not caring about the surroundings around him. As he read, Elliot finished doing what he was doing and sighs. He looked around and looked at the chair, where the twins were supposed to be. Elliot blinked and looked around again, to see if the boys were playing anywhere, and noticed that they were nowhere to be seen._

"_Hey blood, where the twins went?" asked the March hare as he looked at his boss. Blood looked up at Elliot and stared at him with a stoic look on his face._

"_They should be there" Blood answered looking at where the twins were suppose to be. They were gone._

_Elliot sigh and left the room, to go look for the little boys. Even if they were still young, the little identical boys can still cause a bit of trouble inside the mansion. As he looked around, Elliot began to hear music, giggling and clapping from a room near bye. _

_**Dum Deedee Dum DeeDee Dum Dum Dum**_

_**Dum Dum Deedee Dum DeeDee Dum Dum Dum**_

_He blinked and began walking towards the direction of the noise._

_**Dum Deedee Dum DeeDee Dum Dum Dum**_

_**Duuuuummmmm Deedee Dum Dum Dum**_

_As Elliot walk, the noise began to get louder and louder. Soon enough, he found himself standing on the door way of the room, where the twins where in. rights him front were two identical little boys clapping their little hands, and giggling to what was shown in the screen._

_Elliot sighs and shook his head. He walked into the room and was about to pick up the boys, when the sound of Blood's voice stopped him._

"_They seem to be having fun" Blood said staring at the sight in front of him._

_**Dum Deedee Dum DeeDee Dum Dum Dum**_

_**Dum Deedee Dum DeeDee Dum Dum Dum**_

_**Dum Deedee Dum DeeDee Dum Dum Dum**_

_The twins then noticed that Blood and Elliot was in the room. They both looked at each other and then grinned _(Can babies grin?)_. They both crawled over to Elliot. When they noticed that He wasn't paying attention to them, they both grinned again. Next thing that happened was the twins tackling Elliot onto the grown. They both giggled and then began riding Elliot like the man in the TV was doing._

_Elliot looked at the boys annoyed, and tired to get them off of him, but the twin with the Blue eyes began pulling on his ears, every time Elliot tried to stand up. Elliot twitched in pain and sigh. He then began crawling around the room, like a horse, while the twins continued to giggle._

_**Dum Deedee Dum DeeDee Dum Dum Dum**_

_**Duuuuummmmm Deedee Dum Dum Dum**_

_Blood stayed standing on the door way, with an eyebrow rose. The sight was a bit amusing at him._

_As the twins continue to ride of Elliot, Blood walked over the TV to turn it off._

_**Dum Deedee Dum Dee-**_

_The TV turned off and Blood looked back at the three on the floor. Both of the tweedle twins frowned, when they realized no music or gunshots was heard throughout the room anymore. Elliot sigh in relief, because the blue eye twin, stopped pulling on his ears. He then looked at Blood._

_Blood walked over to them and stood, standing in front of the trio. He then raised an eyebrow again and smirked a bit. "We found a name for them" he said._

_Elliot blinked and stood up; with the twins in hand "Name?" he asked "What do you mean?"_

_Blood looked at the twin with the blue eyes and pointed at him "He will be named Dee" he declared and then looked at the twins with the red eyes. "He will be named Dum"_

_Elliot blinked again and looked at the twin boys. Both of them stared at back at the rabbit and then smiled. It seemed that they liked their names. Elliot then shrugged._

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alice blinked a bit, staying quite for she was letting all the information that the boys told her, to settle in. The twins stayed quiet, waiting for Alice to say something. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Wow, so that's why you are named Dee and Dum" she said shaking her head a bit.

The bloody twins smiled and nodded "Yep" they said at the same time. They then grinned again, remembering the memory.

"It was fun riding on the stupid newbie like a horse" Dum said, grinning as he looked at his twin "Right brother"

Dee nodded "right" he said and then chuckled a bit "it was even more fun, when he began to cry in pain, when I pulled onto his ears" he said chuckling.

Alice shook her head a bit more. "So because of you two, watching some cowboy show, Blood decided to name you guys the names you have today?" she asked them.

Dee and Dum grinned again. "Yep" they said happily. Alice sighs and shook her head again.

Maybe she shouldn't have asked in the first place?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well there you have it; I hoped that you all liked the one-shot. I know there was a bit of OOC in there, but hopefully, i made the characters at the way, they usually do and if not, sorry, I guess I'm not that good into portraying the right personalities ^^;**

**Also, if any of you would like me to continue it, by making chapters on why the others were named the name they were given, then just asked and I will try to do so, but for now, this will stay as a one-shot. Other than that, I hoped you had fun reading this, also please review, flames are welcomed ^_^.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Author Note

**Hey guys, sorry for this not being another chapter, but I have been wondering about something.**

**For all that have read and reviewed my oneshot, I want to say thank you. But I also want to ask you all a few questions.**

**Do you want me to continue the oneshot and make it into a story?**

**And if so, should I make it on the characters with the weird names?**

**For example:**

_**Blood**_

_**Ace**_

_**Growland**_

_**Pierce**_

_**Nightmare**_

_**Or**_

**Do you guys want me to make a chapter on where, how**_** each**_** and every character, besides Alice, got their name?**

**Other than that I want to thank you all who had read my story, and I would be very greatful, if you all help me with this decision. Also, I won't mine any suggestions on how the characters got their names, because I would be even more greatful if you did so ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Blood

**Hi everyone, I'm back, and with a real chapter this time ^_^. Thank you all for helping me choose on who this story will be about and so I decided on the characters with the weird names.**

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be on Blood, and I bet all of you would like to know how he got his name right. Well continue on with the chapter and you will find out.**

**Other then that, I hope you guys will like the chapter**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After hearing the story on how bloody twins got their names, Blood and Elliot came back from some important issues they had to do. But instead of going back to the tower, like Alice intended to do, Blood had invited her to have another tea party with them. Alice was going to declined, but knowing Blood, she decided to stay. Plus, both the Twins and Elliot were asking her to stay long, and being Alice, she couldn't refuse.

So now here she is, sitting in down, having a Tea party with the hatters family, late at night.

Alice picked up her tea up and took a sip from it. Dee and Dum were talking among themselves, but every few minutes, they would look back at Alice, ask her a question and all Alice would do is smile and nod at them. Elliot was eating carrot cake and Alice couldn't help but smile and chuckle at him. He says the he doesn't like eating carrots, yet he loves eating carrot dishes. As for Blood, he was sitting silently, while drinking his tea.

Alice looked at Blood and began to wonder again. She already heard on how Dee and Dum got their names, but now she wondered, how did Blood get his? She was a bit afraid to ask him, because I mean, after all, who names their kid Blood? Well Blood's parents that is if they were the ones who named him that. Then again, if it did involve with something bloody, Alice shouldn't be surprised; after all, This is wonderland for crises sake's. People kill each other for fun, because they knew that they will just be reborn once their clock was fixed.

After a while, Blood turned to look at Alice and saw that she was staring at him. He smirked at her and then placed down his tea cup. "Is there a reason why you are staring at me like that?" He asked, still smirking at her.

Alice blinked coming back to her sense's and then blushed, when she realized that not only was Blood staring at her, but everyone else was to. "Sorry, was wondering about something" she said looking away.

Blood raised an eyebrow, as he continued to stare at her. "Oh, and what that might be?" he asked.

Alice blushed a bit more, not wanting to ask Blood the same question that she had asked Dee and Dum not too long ago. But she knew that if she continued to stay quiet, Blood would just get annoyed or try to get it out of her.

Alice sighs and looked back at him. "This might be random, but why were you named Blood?" she asked

Blood stayed quiet and looked away from Alice, and just continued to drink his tea. Alice stared at him and sighs. Figures, he wouldn't want to talk about it. Elliot and the twins stayed quiet, because they knew that if they said or did something, Blood would just get even more annoyed.

After a while of silence, Alice got a bit annoyed and glared at Blood. "Hello, I was asking you a question?" she said, staring at him. All she got was Blood ignoring her. Alice got even more annoyed. "You wanted to know what I was thinking about, and now you just ignore me, typical" she said, crossing her arms, turning the other way.

Blood placed his empty cup on the table and then stood up. "This tea party is over" he said turning around. "It's the morning, so I'm going to get some rest" he said and then began walking back inside the mansion.

Elliot sighs as he watched Blood walk away. "Blood" he said and then looked at Alice, and saw that she looked even more pissed and annoyed then before. "Alice?" he asked

Alice huffed "What's his problem, I only asked on how he got his name!" she said huffing. "If he didn't want to answer me, all he had to do was say that, not ignore me and the question" she said slamming her palms onto the table.

Elliot, Dee and Dum stared at her. "One-san?" the Twins asked, not liking the fact that Alice looked annoyed and angry.

Elliot sigh once again and shook his head. "Blood just doesn't like talking about it" he said looking at Alice.

Alice looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you know why he was named Blood?" she asked him and Elliot nodded. "Do you think that you can tell me about it?" she asked afterwards, and Elliot stayed silent, hesitating on whether he should tell Alice or not.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(In Bloods room)**

Blood entered his room and sat on his chair. He glared and then sight. He had said that he was tried, but really, he just wanted to get away from Alice.

Blood turned and picked up a stack of papers that he had on his desk. With that, he began looking through them and began signing them as well.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Back with the others)**

"I don't know" Elliot said looking away a bit nervous.

Alice looked at him and sighs. "Please?" she said. At the moment, she really wanted to know how Blood got his name, but also at the moment, Alice felt like grabbing Elliot's ears again. Elliot stayed quite, still deciding. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at is rabbit ears. She really wanted to grab them. Then a plan came to her.

"Elliot, if you don't tell me, then I am going to grab onto your ears" she said in an almost threatening type of voice.

Elliot blinked and placed his hands on his ears, moving a bit away from Alice. "You wouldn't" he said nervous.

Alice smirked and nodded "Oh but I would" she said, moving closer to him. Dee and Dum stared at the scene, wondering if they should do anything. Then again, if the stupid newbie gets hurt, they won't care; in fact it would be funny to them.

Elliot frowned and sigh. "Fine I will tell you, just don't grab my ears" he said to Alice, who smiled and nodded. The girl leaned back on her chair and stared at Elliot, waiting for him to tell her the story.

"Ok, before I start, just promise to not tell Blood, he will get even madder than he is" he asked, and Alice nodded her head. "Alright, it all started when he was 5 years old.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(FLASHBACK)**

_A little boy with short raven hair sat on a chair, looking down at the floor broadly. He had nothing to do, since his parents weren't home, while his other sister was off in her room playing with dolls. His sister had offered him to play with her but one thing was for sure, even if he was bored, he wasn't going to go inside his sister's room and play Tea Party with her_

_So here he was, swinging his feet, as he sat on the chair. He wanted to go outside and play with other kids that he saw every day, but his parents told him to stay inside because it wasn't safe out. Plus is sister was in charge, and so she would be making sure that her little brother was safe in the house. But one thing that the boy wanted to know was how it is dangerous outside?_

_At this age, the boy didn't know much about the fact that you can change objects into guns or the fact that if you kill someone, they can be reborn. Sure he knew about the clock maker and all, but he didn't know much about the man._

_The raven hair boy sighs and got off the chair. He looked outside the window, where he can barely see the outside. He sighs again and turned around. He looked around, seeing if he can find something to do, but all he found was a cane that belonged to his father. The boy shrugged, walked up to it and picked it up._

_He smiled and began swinging it around out of boredom, but made sure that he doesn't hit anything. After a while, the boy stopped and stared at the cane. If you position it in the right position, It would look somewhat like a gun. The boy smiled and did just that._

_After a while of pretending to shoot things around the house, the boy took the chair he was sitting on and placed it near the window. After that, he stood on it and looked around outside. There, he was faceless people running away, as if they were scared of something or someone. The ravenette just stared and then decide to pretend to shoot then with the cane._

"_Peuu" He said, making a shooting sound with his mouth. _(**A/N: **don't know how to write it, so that's my attempt for a made up shooting sound ^^ ;)

_The boy continued to do so, as more and more people continued to run by screaming. But then, he got bored by doing that in the house, so he got off the chair and walked towards the front door. Sure his parents and sister told him to not leave the house, but he was just going to stay outside. What's the harm right?_

_The five year old opened the door and walked out of his house. So far he didn't see anyone else, so he smiled and walked around to his front door. He began to pretend to shoot the trees, with the cane. He also pretended to shoot any animals he saw pass by. But as he continued to play around, the boy didn't notice that there were dead bodies near his house. What he also failed to notice was a man with a mask and a bloody cloak was walking towards him. _

_The Raven hair boy continued to play around. He walked around his house and even began walking towards the forest that was near his house. He didn't actually realize what he was doing because the whole time, the boy was laughing and making shooting noises. What he also didn't realized, was that he had gotten lost._

"_Hello there, little boy" said a voice from behind the ravenette. The boy stopped what he was doing and turned around. There stand a man, with a mask, a bloody cloak, and a sword in his hands. Even if the five year old couldn't see the man's face that clearly, he can see that the man was smirking at him._

"_Um hello?" said the little boy a little afraid of the man, mainly when he saw all that blood around him._

"_Where's your parents?" asked the man, stepping closer to the boy. The boy moved back._

"_Working" he answered, now wishing that he was back in his house, instead of out here with this strange man. Just by the look of him, the kid can tell that the man was no good._

"_To bad" the man said, moving his sword up "It's dangerous out here for a kid to be alone" he said, his smirk growing bigger._

_The little continued to walk backwards, Intel he felt his back hit a tree trunk. The little boy gulped and stared at the man, who looked like he was about to attack. But then, that's just what the man did. He swung at the raven boy, but the five year old moved out of the way, barely._

_The little boy rolled on the grass and then sat up. He touched his right cheek and saw that he had gotten a cut. When he moved his hand away, he found that not only did he have a cut, but that he was bleeding as well._

_The boy continued to stare at his bloody hand, that he did not realized that the man swung at I'm again. Only this time, he missed entirely. The boy jumped up and began running away from the man, hoping that his parents would find him, or that he can find his house, so that he can run in and lock the door form this crazy man._

_The boy continued to run, Intel he stopped and hid in some nearby bushes. He looked to see if he lost the cloaked man, before he leaves. He found that the man was nowhere to see seen and then sight in relief_

"_Hello again" said a voice that the boy knew who it belonged to The kid turned around and saw the man there, about to strike him, missing once more, because the little boy moved out the way once more. _

_Now even more freaked out then he was before, the boy began running again. As he ran, he looked at the cane that he had in his hands still. He remembered once that is father said that if you think of it, it will turn into a gun. Sure his mother had wacked is father in the head, shouting at him, telling him why he was telling their son that, but at the moment the five year old, was hoping that at the moment, the cane will actually turn into a gun._

_The five year old continued to run, still able to hear foot prints coming from behind him. The boy shook his head and ran faster. _

_This time, he found his house up ahead. The boy smiled and was about to go inside, but then he stopped. If he went inside, then the man will surely just go inside and try to attack him there. Plus what if his parents where home? The man would try to attack them and his sister. The boy sighs and then shook his head. He head towards the near tree and hid behind it._

"_Here, little boy, I won't hurt you" said the man, and then all that the boy heard was laughter after that._

_The boy sighs. What should he do now? He can't continue to run, because all the man is going to do is chase him. The five year old sigh again and looked down. But then he saw something. Instead of a cane in his hands, it was a gun. The boy moved his arm up, staring at the gun shocked. So what his father said was true._

_He heard noises' coming closer to him, that the next thing he knew, the man came up to him from behind._

"_HA!" said the man, striking the boy again with his sword. The kid got cut again, only this time on his knee. He was on the floor, but instead of getting up and running away, he glared at the man._

_The man just smirked and began walking up to him. "I won't miss this time" he said raising his sword. The kid continued to glare at him, but rose up the gun in his hands. He then closed his eyes and pulled the trigger._

_**SHOT!**_

_The boy didn't want to open his eyes so he just continued shooting Intel there was no more bullets left._

_The next thing that was heard was someone falling to the grown. The boy opened is eye's and looked. He found the man that was chasing him, on the grown, even more bloody then he was before. The boy blinked and walked up to the man. If found that he was dead. The five year old sigh in relief._

_He went to look at the gun on his hands, but found that it had turned back into a cane. The boy sights again, but smiled. He began walking back to his house. Once inside, he found his sister staring at him, in shock._

"_What?" he asked a bit annoyed with the fact that his older sister was staring at him._

"_Why is there blood splattered on you, Bloody-chan?" she asked looking at him and his clothes._

_The ravenette blinked and looked at his clothes. It was filled with blood. Ha, he didn't he notice. The boy looked back up at his sister and shrug. "Don't know" he said shrugging and began walking back to his room. But before he went inside, he stopped and looked back at her._

"_And it's Blood, not Bloody-chan!" _

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alice stared at Elliot and blinked. Wow, who knew that the reason for Blood to get his name would be so weird? But what she didn't get was why Blood didn't want to talk about it. It didn't sound so bad, that he had to ignore her and go back to his room.

"Well that's the whole story" said Elliot, sighing, hoping that Blood won't be to angry with him for telling Alice on how he got his name.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(With Blood)**

Blood was inside his room, finishing some paper work that he had to do. He had just started it, because the whole time, he was remembering on how he got his name. His sister, Vivaldi, was the one who named him, but Blood, corrected her on it.

Blood then shook his head and continued on with his work, forgetting the whole thing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(With The rest)**

While Elliot was sighing, Alice looked back at Elliot and began to feel grabby again. She looked at his ears, and saw them dropping. Alice tried to resist in not touching them, and plus she promised him that she won't grab them. But she couldn't help it. Te more she stared at the ears; the more she wanted to grab them.

So after having a short argument with herself, Alice smiled, leaned over and grabbed Elliot's rabbit ears, giving them a hard tug.

"OW!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well there you have it, my second chapter. So what do you think? I know that Blood might have been in OOC, but I'm still learning. Other than that, I think this chapter turned out ok.**

**Also, if you guys haven't noticed, that the man who was chasing Blood, was the old Knight or Hearts. I figured that since Ace does it, maybe the old Knight did so as well.**

**Speaking of Ace, his chapter will be coming next, so you're going to have to wait a while. But I won't mind any ideas for him, I'll agree to anything ^_^**

**Well, all I have to say now is, that I hoped you like reading the chapter and**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Ace

**Hey there, and welcome back to my new chapter ^_^. This chapter is going to be on how Ace got his name; hopefully this one would be funny as well.**

**But before I start, I want to thank you all for reviewing my last chapter; it made me really happy that you all liked it. I also want to thank Stella Dawn for giving me the idea for the chapter. Ok, well other than that, Hope you all like it**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alice waved goodbye to Elliot and the bloody twins, as she left the hatter's mansion. It was late and Alice was planning on going back to the tower. Yes the others had asked her to stay the night, but Alice insisted that she would be fine going back on her own. Now here she was walking through the forest, trying to fine her way around.

Even if she had been through these woods countless of times, when its dark out, Alice sometimes forget where she was. So now, she was walking around, most likely lost. She sigh and continued to walk, hoping that she would either fine the tower soon or fine someone else that she knew, that can help her around.

Alice continued to walk around, finding that she wasn't going anywhere soon. She sighs once more, and stopped walking. She crossed her arms and began looking around to see if she can remember the spot she was in. She couldn't, it was too dark out to tell. Alice shook her head and continued walking once more.

As she continued to walk, Alice saw the sight of a bright reddish orange light coming from not too far from where she was standing. Alice blinked and began walking towards it. As she came closer and closer, the light grew brighter, Intel she was standing at the source of it.

There, Alice saw someone she knew there, doing something that didn't really shock her. It was Ace. He had his tent spread out and ready for him, so when he feels tired he can go to bed. There was a little camp fire, which explains the light Alice saw. She sighs and shook her head.

Ace heard someone sigh and turned around. When he saw Alice, he grinned and stood up from where he was sitting. "Alice! What are you doing here?" he asked her, the grin not leaving his face at all.

Alice sigh once more and then smiled at Ace. "Well I was looking for the tower, and well, since it is dark out, I couldn't fine my way. Then I saw the light from your camp fire and well, here I am" she said and the stared at him. "And let me guess, since you have your camp site already set up, that means your lost as well" she said crossing her arms.

Ace stared at her and then laughed. "Well, it's not easy finding your way in these woods in the dark" he said while laughing.

Alice sweat dropped. '_It's not because its dark, it's because you have no sense of direction'_ she thought, laughing a bit along with Ace.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alice stared at the camp fire, in thought. After a few more chatting with Ace, she decided to stay with him the night, because it would have been no use if she kept getting lost all the time. Plus who knows, it can become morning in a few minutes anyways. Alice continued to stare, Intel she saw Ace walk into the tent. She shrugged and throws water on the fire to make it disappear. After that, she turned around and walked inside.

There she saw Ace taking off his coat. Instead of acting like the way she did, the first time she was out camping with Ace, Alice didn't freak out. She just sat down on the ground and looked around. She went back into her thoughts and one had come to her, one that she has been getting three times already. Why was Ace, named Ace?

Once Ace was done, he looked back at Alice and smiled again. He could see that she was in thought and wondered what she was thinking. "What's on your mind Ace?" he asked still smiling at her.

Alice blinked and then looked back at Ace. She stared at him and then sighs. "This might sound weird, but I was wondering, how did you get the name Ace, anyways?" she asked him.

Ace stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. "That's a weird question alright, but I don't mind telling you, it's quite funny actually" he said grinning at her.

Alice stared at her and then sighs, Hopefully, his experience wasn't so weird or crazy like The twins and Blood's. Then again, this is wonderland, all sorts of things can happen. "Fine, tell me"

Ace smiled and then began to remember. "Well it all started when…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(FLASHBACK)**

_A four year old boy, with brown hair and red eye's walked around his home looking for something to do. His mother was out shopping, and his father was in the living room, playing some card game with his friends. The little boy sighs. He doesn't know why his father won't let him go in there, it's not like he would do anything wrong._

_The boy walked to walk around and then stopped, when he was standing right in front of the door that went into the living room. He stared at it and then shrugged. Even if his father told him to not go inside, he still decided to go in. Plus who knows, his father could be playing a really fun game, and didn't want him to know because he wanted to have all the fun._

_The Four year old, opened the door and walked in. There, he saw five faceless men, all sitting around a round table, with cards in their hands, money on the table and cigars in their mouths. The boy walked up to a man with dark brown hair and tugged on his pants._

"_Daddy, can I play?" the brown hair boy asked, smiling innocently at him. The man looked down at him._

"_Son, didn't I tell you to stay out of the living room" he said and the one of the other faceless men, chuckled at him._

"_But I am bored, and have nothing else to do" The little boy said, complaining, and the man continued to chuckle, while his father sighs._

"_Let him stay, it's not like he will do anything wrong, he can just stay and watch, while we play. It doesn't bother us, right guys" said the man who was chuckling, now looking at the other three faceless men. They nodded their head, and the little boy's father sighs once again._

"_Fine, you can stay, but don't interrupt me, when it's my turn, also you have to stay quite ok" he said looking at his son, who nodded his head happily. His father then picked him up and placed the boy on his lap._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_The brunette smiled happily as he watched his father play, he thinks it was called poker. He had learned a few things while watching it. One, was that every time someone had won, they get the money that was on the table, two was that u need to get the right cards to win and three was that even after you lost, you kept on bidding money, Intel you have no more._

_The whole time, each of the men were winning, beside's his father. It kind of made him upset, but he still had a smile of his face, not trying to show it. But then after a while, the little boy looked at his father and decided to ask a question._

"_Daddy, I know I promised to stay quiet, but can I play?" he asked with a pleading look on his face. "Please, please, please!" he asked repeatedly._

_His father stared at him and then sighs. "Fine, you can play, but you're going to be my partner. Ever time it's your turn, you can pick a card and if you think you have the right one's in your hands, then you can place it down, but show it to me first before anything" he said and his son nodded eagerly. _

"_Ok" the small brunette said happily._

_All the men in table, all began taking cards, Intel they each had five in their hands. "Are you guys ready to show what type of hand we have?" asked a faceless blond, looking at the others, who nodded._

_The little boy looked at his hand and saw that he had all Ace's in them. He looked at his daddy, before he did anything. "Daddy, should I place down the cards I have in my hands?" he asked him innocently._

_His father looked at the cards that his son had in his hands. Now, if he had eyes, then you would have seen his eye's being widened. But since he didn't have any eyes, he just looked at it, surprised. He then smiled and nodded. "You can play it son" he said and his son smiled happily._

_The other men stared at them and then shrugged, placing down their cards. One of them had two 2's, 1 king, one 4 and two 8's. Another had a king, a 5, and three 6's. One didn't play down his cards, guessing that he didn't want to play since his cards weren't that good and the other had a almost a royal set, only instead of having a ace, he had a two. _

_The said man looked at the father and son and then grinned. "Well are you going to play your cards?" he asked, grinning, because he thought that he had won._

_The father smiled. "I'm not, but my son is" he said, patting his son on the head, while the boy played down his cards. He had all of the aces, and king. All the faceless men stared, and would have wide eyes if they had any._

_The boy, just smiled happily and giggled, liking the reaction that everyone was having. His father grinned and took all the money that was placed on the table, while still patting his son on the head._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Everyone had played a few couple of rounds, and each and every one of them, the little four year old had won it because he had always gotten all or most of the Ace's in his hands. If it wasn't an Ace, he would get a full house or a royal family._

_This is how it went:_

_The second Round, the little boy got another whole set of Ace's, the third one, he got a royal family, and then he got a full house and so on such._

_They continued to play, Intel they were in their tenth round. Almost all of the men had given up because they had no money or didn't want to waste the last amount of money they had. The only one's who was playing, was the one who suggested for the boy to play, his father and the little boy._

_The man stared at the father and son, and was getting a bit nervous. He doesn't really know why he was still playing against them two, mainly when the four year old is always getting the best cards. How is that? It's not every day, where you find someone who is a good as playing poker then anyone. Mainly, when they are a small four year old, with red eye's, who was smiling happily pretty much all of the time._

_He looked at his cards, and saw that he had two Aces' in his hands, the diamond and the clubs. He as well had a 2 and a three. It wasn't good enough, but he has a fair chance against the kid, since he had two of the aces with him. Who knows, the kid might not even get an ace at all this time._

_The man stared back at them and then smirked, trying to keep his poker face from showing off his nervousness. "Well, let's see what the little boy has on his hand" he said, while placing his cards down and then crossing his arms._

_The four year old brunette smiled, and nodded. "Ok" he said happily and then placed his cards down. There in his hands, was the Ace of spade, the Ace of heart, a king of spade and a heart of queens._

_The faceless man stared at the sigh, placing his head on the table. "I give up, you win" he said, pushing the last of his money, towards the father, who was chuckling. The son smiled and giggled along with his daddy._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_After an hour or two, all of the other men picked up their things and left the house. Now the father was inside the kitchen, sitting on the kitchen table with his son, who was smiling happily at him, while swinging his legs. His mommy had come home just not to long ago and was now starting to make dinner. She looked at the two and wondered why they both looked so happy._

_"So, did you boys do anything fun today?" she asked them, while cooking._

_Her husband smiled at her and then looked at his happy sun. He chuckled and then placed his hand on top of the little boy's head. "Oh nothing just placed a little card game with the boys and my little Ace here, that's all" he said chuckling._

_The four year old brunette, with red eyes looked at his father and giggled happily, while nodding his head. Is faceless mother looked at the two, wondering what they were on about? She then shrugged and continued cooking._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ace finished talking and smiled back at Alice. The said girl just stared at Ace blankly and then shook her head. Sometimes she wonders why she had even asked.

Instead of saying anything to him, she got herself comfortable in her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep, but instead she opened her eyes when she felt someone near her.

There, was Ace, smiling at her, having his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and listened.

"I still like listening to this sound" he said listening to her heart beat and not moving away from his spot. Alice blushed deeply. She then pushed him away, blushed and looked away from her. "Good night Ace" she said and then lay back down, trying to fall asleep.

Ace blinked a bit and then began laughing. He lay down on his sleeping bag. "Goodnight Alice" he said smiling at her. He then soon fell asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**There you go, hopped that you all liked it. The chapter was a bit rushed, and I don't think I did that well of a good job in making Ace act like himself, but I hoped that I still did go.**

**The chapter was also a bit short, but I hope that it was still good.**

**The next chapter is going to be on Growland, so you all will have to wait to read it.**

**Other than that, I hope you all liked it and will review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Mary Growland

**Hey everyone, welcome back to my new chapter. I'm really happy that you all like reading this story, if not, this would have stayed a one-shot, yet it didn't and I'm proud.**

**Anyways, thank you for all who had read and or reviewed my last chapter on Ace. Now this chapter is on Growland or Mary Growland.**

**Well here we go, hope that you all will like it**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After spending the night with Ace in a tent, the night had passed by and it was now morning time. Since it was the morning, Alice was now able to tell where she was and she had found out that she wasn't too far from the clock tower, and then she thought she was.

After waking up and eating a quick breakfast that Ace was somehow able to make, or fine for that matter, the two packed everything up and continued on towards the direction of the tower. Ace was going towards there anyways, but being Ace, he got lost like always.

Only after a matter of minutes, the pair both found themselves walking inside the clock tower together. Ace like always, had a smile on his face and was acting like he didn't have a care in the world, which he actually might not really. As for Alice, she was still a bit tired from last night and was thinking about the three stories that she had heard the other day. How Dee, Dum, Blood and Ace all got their names. It was really interesting if you think about it, but it was mainly really weird as well.

Still lost in her thoughts, Alice didn't realize that she was walking towards Julius office, with Ace. Before she knew it, the knight had opened the door and went inside. Alice blinked a bit and then stopped.

Julius was drinking tea, when the two had come in. Ace grinned like he always does and ad walked over to the long haired man. Next thing the two did, they began discussing about a few things.

Alice, being one who didn't want to interrupt, decided to leave the office and began walking back down the hall. She was still in thought that she didn't even realize that she had bumped into someone.

She blinked and looked at who she had run into, seeing that it was Growland that she had ran into. Alice blinked at a bit, as the man had grinned at her.

"Alice, my girl! Just the person I came to see" he said grinning at her.

Alice was still not in reality that much, so she blinked a few more times and then smiled at him. "What is it that you came to see me for?" she asked him, staring at the man. Most of the time, she would come and visit him and the others at the amusement park. But only sometimes Growland would come to visit her or Julius because of something that he had found interesting or what not.

The said man grinned once again. "Well I had made a new ride in the amusement park, that I was wondering if you would like to ride" he said staring at the girl.

Alice stared at him and then thought of what might be his new ride. The last time he made a new ride, her and Boris were stuck inside a tea cup and were going down a roller costar. Next thing she knew, she had fainted and woken up in the infirmary.

She sighs and looked at him once again. "I don't know" she said

"Oh come on, it would be fun" he said and then remembered something else. "I promise that this time it would be way more fun than the last one I made" he said afterword's.

Alice sighs and shook her head. It probably was best that it was Growland that had come, instead of Boris, because knowing him; he would have already dragged her off by now. Then she thought of something else. Yes it has something to do with what she had been thinking about lately, and looked at Growland. The man didn't like being called by his first name, but she wondered why he was named that if he hated it. From what she had heard of before, the other's got their name because of some experience they had been through, which caused them to get their name. If Growland didn't like his name, shouldn't he have chosen another? Then again, their parent can chose a girl name if they wanted to.

After noticing that Alice had been quite for some time now, Growland stared at her. "Something on your mind Alice?" he asked her and Alice realized that she was stuck in her thoughts for a while.

The girl blinked and then looked back at the man. "Well, I was wondering about something, but seeing how you don't really like having anyone mentioning it, I don't know if I should ask" she said.

Growland stared at her and then grinned. "What is it? Whatever it is, I can answer it" he said still grinning at her.

Alice sighs "Well I was wondering, why were you named _Mary_ Growland anyways" she asked him, hopping that the amusement park owner, won't get angry for her mentioning his first name.

The man stopped grinning and just stared. "I see" he said looking a bit annoyed. But it wasn't Alice that he was annoyed at; he was just annoyed with the fact that if Boris never told her his first name, she might have not asked him that. But since she did, he might as well tell her how, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

Growland sighs. "Well I guess I can tell you" he said looking back at Alice and then began to think. "Let's see…."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(FLASHBACK)**

_A faceless man and a faceless woman both walked around an empty amusement park. Ever since they got together they both wanted to buy an amusement park. After all, that's where they met and fell in love in._

_They continued to walk and the faceless woman smiled softly. They had just bought this amusement park and now them both exploring it. Most of the rides are working, but they also have to fix some of them as well. They also have to hire some people to help them work in the amusement park, but for now they want to explore the park with each other and their still unborn baby._

_That's right, the faceless woman was pregnant. You can tell by looking at her stomach. She was about all nine month pregnant so soon she will be getting birth to their new born child._

_The woman smiled once again. Just like most woman who was about to have her first child, she hopped that she will get a daughter. Sure by now she could have gone to the doctors to see what sex her child would be, but her and her husband wanted to wait and see when she gives birth. But she was positive that they will have a daughter. They even bought lots of girl clothing and toys so that when their daughter gets older, she will already have some of her things set._

_The couple continued to walk around, looking through the amusement park. Since they were the only one's there, there was no one there to interrupt their strolling or anything._

_As they walked, the woman spotted a ride that she always loved going on, ever since she was a little girl. It was the Marry go-round. She smiled once again. Every time when she was a little girl and her parents would take her to an amusement park, she would always want to go on this ride at least 3 times in a day. She just loved it that much._

_The faceless woman turned towards her husband and smiled softly at her. "Hun, can we go on that ride over there" she said pointing towards the direction of the marry go-round. _

_She hasn't been on one in years, and would like to go on one now. Plus it doesn't go so fast and it can sooth her, mainly since she was pregnant._

_The faceless man smiled at his wife. "Sure" he said and the couple began walking towards the marry go-round._

_Once they were towards it, the man helped his wife on it and then went towards the control panel. As he did that, the faceless woman found a small carriage to sit on, since sitting on top of a horse will just make her feel uncomfortable._

_Once relaxed on the seat, the faceless woman waited for her husband to start the ride and come sit down with her. Once he did so, the man want towards the carriage that his wife was on and sat on the opposite side from her. Next thing that happened, the ride began to start._

_The woman relaxed on the carriage and smiled softly. She looked as if she had then closed her eyes. She really did love going on the marry go-round., It was fun and relaxing, that is depending on the speed it was on, but at the moment the speed wasn't going as fast as it usually does. Not that she minded that because if it did go fast, then she might have vomited because of the baby._

_The man stared at his wife and smiled softly himself. He knew how much his wife liked going on marry go-rounds, it was one of the reason's they both decided to buy a amusement park. Another was because it was just so much fun to be in, plus he always wondered what it would be like to be an amusement park owner. He will soon find out._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_As the couple continued to relax to the motion of the ride, and to the silence that had filled the air. They both continued to relax in the spot that they were in, when suddenly…_

_The faceless woman jerked up, while holding onto her stomach. "Ah!" she exclaimed, feeling pain go through her body. Then suddenly water began dripping down her legs._

_Her husband jerked up as well and looked at his wife. "What's wrong?" he asked her. He didn't notice that her water had just broken._

_The woman looked at her husband."I water just broke" she said and then continued to hold onto her stomach. _

_The man looked concern and wondered what to do. They were the only one in the amusement park and they still have yet to employee some people, so they didn't have a staff for the infirmary yet. Plus the nearest hospital is about two hours away and he didn't think that his wife can wait that long._

_He looked around. The ride won't stop Intel after a few more minutes, and he couldn't go towards the control panel, unless he jumps off. He continued to look around, as if he continues to do so, he will find an answer on what he should do._

_As the faceless man continued to do so, his wife continued to cry in pain. They really have to find something to do, because if not it will just continue to hurt more. The baby was about to come, and yet there was no doctors around._

_The woman looked at her husband, as if she had an angry and in pain look on her face. "The Baby is coming!" she exclaimed once again._

_The man heard what his wife had said and then decided to lay her down on the floor of the carriage they were in. It was big enough for her to lay fully on it. After that, he crouched down and began to wonder what to do. Since they were no one around and it was too late to go to the hospital, it was now up to him to help his wife deliver their baby. But the worst thing was that he didn't know how to do so._

_The man gulped and then just decided to do what he knows what most doctors did. "Ok dear we are going to have to do this here and now, so I want you to begin pushing as hard as you can" he said looking at his wife, who he saw nod her head. _

_The wife took a deep breath and did what her husband told her what to do. She began pushing as hard as she could. It was a lot of pain, but she continued to do so._

_The husband watched to see and saw a bit of a head was coming out. He smiled. "Ok, just keep pushing" he said and his wife did so._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_After about an hour or so of pushing, the faceless woman finally gave birth and was now sitting back on the chair of the carriage. She was smiling softly at her new born child; her husband was sitting right next to her, also looking at their child. She smiled softly once again. She was very beautiful. _

_If you are wondering why, the woman thought the child was a girl, was because once she had finally gave birth to the child, her husband covered it up with his jacket and so the wife still hasn't yet to checked the sex of the baby._

_The woman then looked at her husband. "I think we should call her Mary Growland" she said. It would be perfect because she gave birth to her in a marry go-round, but instead calling her exactly what the ride they are on is called, they can call her something along the line of it._

_The man smiled at his wife. "That would be prefect" he said and then realized that she had called their new born child a 'she', when it was actually a 'he'. The man chuckled a bit, as his wife stared at him, wondering why he was laughing._

"_What is it?" she asked him, before looking at their newborn 'daughter'._

_The man smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, it's just, I forgot to tell you" he started looking at their son. "But our child isn't a 'she', but a he" he said chuckling once again._

_The wife looked back at her husband for a bit, and then back at their sleeping newborn. She removed the jacket and there enough, was a something that a female does not have._

_The woman 'blinked' a bit and just stared. "EH!"_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Once Growland finished his story, he sighs and looked back at Alice. The brunette just stared at her and then couldn't help but try to hold back laughter. So his parents named him Mary Growland, because his mother thought that he was a female at first.

Growland stared at Alice and shook his head. "It's not funny" he said. " Because my mother wanted a daughter so much, I spend about 5 years of my life, dressing up in girl clothing and what not because they have already bought them and they didn't want them to go to waste" he said annoyed.

After hearing that part, Alice began laughing a bit. Now that was funny, no wonder Growland hated being called by his first name. It most likely remained him of his past.

Alice then shook her head and looks back at the amusement park owner. "I'm sorry, it's just funny, but understandable now" she said still shaking her head.

Growland crossed his arms and looked away. "yea yea, just don't go telling that to that gay hatter, because if he heard about why I was named that, then he would be torturing me even more then he does" he said and Alice nodded her head.

After a few, Growland then smiled, remembering what he came here for. "Now Alice, how about we go and try that new ride of mine" he said taking her hand and began dragging her out of the tower.

Alice blinked and then sighs, knowing that he might not let her go Intel they get to the amusement park.

"Fine"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**That's it for this chapter. I hope that you all liked it, because this one was also a bit rushed as well. But yea, I hope it was ok.**

**The next chapter is going to be on one of my favorite characters, Pierce. Also, this story is about to end so. About two or three more chapters left and then I'm done.**

**Well other then that, I will begin writing my next chapter; hopefully it will be posted soon, since I'm going somewhere for a few days then school will start after that.**

**I don't mind getting any suggestions for Pierce's chapter, I would be grateful actually.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
